August Thunder
August Thunder is a PPV formly held by Extreme Amateur Wrestling now held by Backstream Championship Wrestling. The PPV is the wrap up from the Great Canadain Bash which puts the rumble winner again the champion History "Will add more" 'August Thunder'' In June 2004, EAW created August Thunder to follow up with events from the Great Canadain Bash. They came up with a setting that would be held outside. The first August Thunder was held outside with perfect weather for wrestling. The Main Event featured a rumble winner Crusher taking on champion Commander D and Killer K Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |August 21, 2004 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" |Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'EAW August Thunder' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Survival Stand |} *Xander won a 10 man battle royal to receive an EAW Canadain title shot (12:34) **Xander last eliminated Ace to win the match *Ear-Wax defeated Total Destruction in a Hardcore Match to retain the EAW Light-Heavyweight Championship (15:55) **Ear-Wax pinned TD after an Animal Nicke *James Starr defeated CJ Youkai and Zakk to retain the EAW Canadain Championship (19:34) **Starr pinned Zakk after a StarrStruck *Killer K defeated Crusher and Commander D to win the EAW World Championship (26:54) **Killer K pinned Crusher after a Killer DDT ''August Thunder 2005'' In 2005, EAW held The August Thunder once again. A lot had gone down since The Bash and it look like nothing wasn't gonna disappoint. The show was held outside once again and this time more fans showed up. The main Event put EAW Champion King against Triple X and rumble winner Xander in a 3 man 60 mins Iron-Man Match. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |July 1, 2005 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'EAW August Thunder |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Survival Stand |} *Ace defeated Lan (13:12) **Ace pinned Lan after an Ace Crusher *Zakk defeated James Starr to retain the EAW Canadain Campionship (18:31) **Zakk pinned Starr after a Tiger Bomb *K-Stevens defeated Ryan Wilson in a Last Man Standing Match (23:21) *XWF Champion General Lee and Total Destruction wreslted to a double knockout (18:59) *Khayn and Tempest defeated StingRay and Blaze to retain the EAW Tag Team Championship (21:29) **Khayn pinned Blaze after a Rock Bottom from the top-rope *King defeated Xander and Triple X 2-1-1 in a 3 way 60 min Ironman Match to retain the EAW World Championship (60:00) ''August Thunder 2006: BCWs reign begins'' Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |August 21, 2006 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW August Thunder |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Back to School Bash |} *Heilo defeated Xander (13:32) **Heilo pinned Xander after the Most Amazing Move *Team Mexico (El Xero and Senior Xtreme) defeated Kai and Lan to win the BCW Tag team Championship (20:12) **Xero pinned Kai after a spear *Total Destruction defeated Ear-Wax to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (19:55) **Total Destruction pinned Ear-Wax after a Peoples Elbow *El Xero defeated James Starr to retain the BCW International Championship (14:51) **Xero pinned Starrafter a Spear *King © defeated StingRay and Alex Austin to retain the EAW World Championship (26:32) **King pinned StingRay after a Tombstone Piledriver *Commander D defeated Killer K to retain the BCW World Championship (29:12) **Commander D pinned Killer K after an Impact Diamond Cutter ''August Thunder 2007:Undisputed" After The Great Canadain Bash Commander D became the EAW/BCW Champion. This was odd for most fans since it wasn't a unification match. This proposed BCW Management to make a unification match but there was a catch. Killer K wanted his rematch against Commander D but at the same time StingRay and Alex Austin both won the rumble match. This worked out prefectly and the four men met in a Fatal-4-way unification match to crown an undisputed champion Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |August 21, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCw August Thunder' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Back to School Bash |} *Khayn defeated Blaze (10:34) ** Khayn pinned Blaze after a Chokeslam *Total Destruction defeated Ear-Wax and Ace to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (18:32) **TD pinned Ace after a punt from Ear-Wax *Killer K defeated Keilo in a falls count anywhere match (21:44) **Killer K pinned Heilo after a GTS *Xander defeated Sanyo (13:54) **Xander pinned Sanyo after a Psycho Driver *Triple J and Bossman defeated James Starr to retain the BCW International Championship (23:21) **Bossman pinned Starr after a double superkick *The Japanese Army (Zamatros and Zakk) defeated Kai and Lan to retain the BCW Tag Team Championship (21:39) **Zamatros pinned Kai after a Yakuza Kick *Commander D defeated StingRay, Alex Austin and Killer K in a Fatal 4 way unification match to become BCW Undisputed Champion (35:38) **Commander D pinned Austin after a Diamond Cutter **The titles were unified to form the BCW Undisputed Championship 'August Thunder 2008:The Greatest'' Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |August 21, 2008 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW August Thunder' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Back to School Bash |} *Adam Young defeated Ear-Wax to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (17:51) **Young pinned Ear-Wax after an AKO *Xander defeated John Varkin (13:55) **Xander pinned Varkin after a Spiked DDT *Sanyo defeated Danger Dave to retain the BCW Hardcore Championship (21:47) **Sanyo pinned Dave after a Kakashi Driver *Kai and Lan defeated Khayn and Tempest in a tag match (17:21) **Lan pinned Khayn after a Tornado DDT *Fusion defeated Killer K in a TLC match to win the BCW International Championship (26:11) **Fusion pinned Killer K after an Emerald Fusion through a table *Eric Hinz defeated Alex Austin and Ryan Wilson 2-1-1 in a Triangle Best 2 out of 3 falls match (24:51) *D-Xtreme (Commander D and King) defeated The Japanese Army (Zamatros and Kai) to retain the BCW Tag Team Championship (23:11) **King pinned Kai after a D-X Driver *StingRay defeated Total Destruction to win the BCW Triple Crown Championship (31:21) **StingRay pinned TD after a Stinger DDT Category:Wrestlers